YYH Christmas
by Ai Raine
Summary: It's a Christmas story about Kurama and Yusuke. I rated it PG13 just to be on the safe side.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor will I ever own it. I just own the story, and that is all.

Well, I hope you enjoy it. It's a little something for Christmas.

* * *

The ground was covered with snow, and it was still snowing. A pair of boys, one whom was youko and the other was of Ma-zoku descent, had ventured together to a cabin whit the intent of only spending two days there. Because of the snow, they had been trapped there for nearly a week. 

The night was Christmas Eve. Originally, they had planned to spend Christmas with the fox demon's family; however, the weather seemed to have its own plans. Of course, they didn't mind. It only meant that could spend more time together in each other's company.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" the raven-haired boy asked with a groan. Sure he liked spending time with his lover, but he didn't want to spend it all trapped inside of a cabin.

"Yusuke, you must be patient. We will leave here before you know it." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around the detective's neck. Soft lips glided gently over the other's ear as he spoke. "Relax koi. It's Christmas Eve. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves." He nibbled on the ear lobe before turning his head and kissing the boy.

"Hey, you ruined my bad mood," came his teasing remark. He shifted enough in his chair to pull the kitsune into his lap. He tilted the red-head's head up and kissed him, pulling him closer. Once he broke the kiss minutes later, he declared softly. "Ai shiteru, Kurama."

"Ai shiteru, Yusuke." He laid his head on his shoulder and sighed softly. He loved just being with the other boy. He was always so relaxed and calm around him. It amazed him how much one person could seem to relieve him of all of his worries. He snuggled closer to him. "It's getting cold," he commented lowly. "Maybe we should start a fire."

"We don't have much wood left. I would start one, but there isn't enough to get us through the night."

"I could fix that. I'll just grow out a few plants and we can use them." He reached into his hair for seeds. After pulling them out, he grew them into healthy plants and slowly let them die so they could be used for a fire. He grinned at his lover. "Will that be enough for now?"

Yusuke just nodded seeming surprised. "Yes, that'll work." He set to work building a fire for them. He sat in front of it and motioned for the fox demon to sit with him. He smirked as he pulled him down to sit in front of him. His hands rested firmly on the demon's shoulders before they began to massage them. "You're tense, Kurama. You need to relax." A smiled crossed his features as he heard a purring sound come from the other.

"It's almost midnight now. Do you think we should go to bed?" the youko questioned curiously as he leaned back into the other boy. He sighed as he felt his lover's arms wrap around him.

"No, we should stay up. I enjoy being with you, and besides, there's nothing better to do." He kissed him and pulled him down onto his chest as he fell backwards onto the floor. He let his hands trail up under the kitsune's shirt and smiled at the reaction.

* * *

Yusuke smiled and kissed his still sleeping lover. He sat up off of the floor where they had fallen asleep the night before. He pulled the blanket off of the couch before wrapping it around the other boy to keep him warm in his absence. Silently, he crept into the kitchen and attempted to make them breakfast. Attempted was the key word. He had left it for too long and all of the food burnt. He grumbled lowly as he threw it all out. 

Emerald eyes shot opened and he jumped to his feet. As quickly as his feet would let him, he ran into the kitchen, only to crash into the detective. He was about to fall, but was caught by the Ma-zoku. His eyes met the chocolate colored ones of the other boy. "Sorry, I thought something was on fire." He blushed from embarrassment. His eyes closed as he was kissed, and he wrapped his arms around his koi's neck to return it.

"I was trying to make us breakfast as sort of a present to you, but I burnt it. I'm sorry."

A quiet chucked escaped the fox's lips. "You don't have to be sorry. The best present I have is you."

Owari

* * *

Well, that's it for the story. I hope you liked it. I'm thinking about making a sequel to it for New Years. What do you say? Let me know what you think. 

Merry Christmas!


End file.
